Max Gets A Taste Of Cole
by FanSecondLife14
Summary: Max devises a plan to get Cole alone, where sparks fly.


**There definitely needs to be more slash for The Thundermans, so I'm here to rectify that a little with this fic. Cole's a cutie, and Max's hotness can't be denied, so why not pair them in a fic to make sparks fly?**

** I had fun writing this, so I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

** Be sure to let me know what you think!**

* * *

There were so many things wrong with this that Max didn't even know where to start. Maybe his subconscious was trying to mess with Phoebe because it was his job and right as her twin to drive her crazy, or maybe because all super villains needed some vulnerability, something to make them more human or whatever. That much had been dictated by cartoons and action movies, which were rarely wrong.

Whatever the reason, Max found himself waking up in the middle of the night to use one of his various half-finished machines to pull him out of the fantasies that had his body covered in sweat and his dick throbbing in his pajama pants. The next night, his efforts would prove fruitless and he would wake up just as hot and horny. But no matter how often his mind dragged him to the most erotic pockets of his imagination, Max refused to accept that he had the hots for Cole.

Was this some sort of defense mechanism against his increasingly bad luck with girls? Max had even been doing his best to flirt with Cole's sister, Tara, but things between sort of fizzled out before they really went anywhere. That was the pattern with any pretty girl. Somehow, Phoebe managed to get a cute guy interested in her, and Max couldn't even get a steaming bowl of chili hot for him. Maybe sibling jealousy brewed within him, causing him to want what Phoebe had. And how deliciously evil would it be if Max managed to nab his twin's sort-of-not-yet-hurry-up-already boyfriend?

It was a horrible thing to do, and he would probably end up caving to his guilt afterward like he always did, which really complicated this whole super villain thing, but Max had made up his mind. When he wanted something as bad as this, he was doing to get it.

* * *

"And what's in it for me?" Billy asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Max was lucky Nora was out shopping with their mom, because Billy was a lot easier to take advantage of without Nora convincing him to hold out for bigger bribes.

"I'll make you ten hot dogs from scratch. With all the works."

"And I want five huge _fountain_ drinks. And all of them have to have different color bendy straws."

"Okay, whatever. Just do it, okay. And remember, three hours."

Billy grinned and gave his big brother a thumbs up before using his super speed to run through the house and grab Phoebe and their dad, leaving Billy completely alone. Through no fault of his own, he happened to hear that Phoebe was inviting Max over to "study." But now that Billy had taken her far, far away, it was just going to be him and Cole, and he was going to be ready.

Ten minutes later, Max was answering the door in a black tank top and a pair of matching workout shorts. Of course, he hadn't actually been working out, and had just used a spray bottle to give the illusion of sweat, but he had Cole's attention either way. This was going to be even easier than he thought.

"Hey, Max. Is Phoebe around? We were supposed to study…"

"Oh, so it was you. I really hate to tell you this, man, but Phoebe said going shopping was _way_ more important than doing homework with some guy. I had no idea she was talking about you, but that's Phoebe for you. For a goody-goody, she sure can be cold sometimes."

Phoebe hadn't done anything to bug him in the last couple days, so Max couldn't help but feel bad about slandering her name like this. And he felt even worse when he saw the expression on Cole's face, which was way sadder and way cuter than a puppy that had just been kicked and was crying in the rain. That cartoon movie that he agreed to watch with Nora and Billy was way more emotional than Max had anticipated. Luckily, the lights had been off so neither of his younger siblings had seen him wiping his eyes with his tears when the dog started crying.

"I'm really sorry about my sister, dude. But I have a tub of ice cream in the freezer with your name on it. How about I bust out a couple of spoons and we get you feeling better?"

As eager as Max was to get in Cole's pants, he enjoyed talking with the blond boy over the vanilla ice cream. Plus, he was getting in an extra daily villainous deed because this was the ice cream that his dad was planning on shoveling into his mouth after a hard session of training later tonight. But even more satisfying than another act of villainy was getting along so well with another guy.

He had never really given it much thought before, but Max didn't really have any friends. If he had to pick someone he was closes to, it would be a toss-up between Phoebe and Dr. Colosso. Having to admit that his options for friends were his twin and a talking rabbit was a harsh reality. The idea of having a connection with Cole was a lot more appealing.

"Can I ask you something personal? Are you…into me?" Cole asked.

Max Thunderman was blushing, like full on cheeks burning hot and head feeling slightly dizzy blushing. If he knew where Cole was going with this, he could make the perfect reaction. The decision whether to deny or to accept was really risky without any information. He felt powerless.

"I didn't want to say anything because Phoebe and I were sort of…almost dating. But since she doesn't feel the same way anymore, I can tell you that I noticed you checking me out…a lot. And I'm not mad or anything. I don't know. Just sitting here with you and talking about stuff, I don't know…"

This wasn't the usual cool confidence that usually radiated from Cole, but Max liked it. It made him feel a little more powerful to know that he was the reason Cole was reacting like this.

The blush in Cole's face was unmistakable. The blond's face reddened even further when Max leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He had been wanting to do this for months. The image of ravishing Cole's mouth with his tongue had been seared against Max's mind, but he was enjoying the gentleness of this initial kiss, the softness of Cole's lips pressed against his own.

One small kiss turned into two, each one lasting a little longer than the last, and a little more heated. Max placed his hands on Cole's cheeks, the blond boy's hands resting on top of his own as he parted his lips, allowing Max to slide his tongue forward.

Max had never kissed anyone before, but rolling his tongue around Cole's felt like second nature. Seconds after their lips separated so they could catch their breath, their mouths found each other again in a lip-lock sloppier and hotter than the last one. Not wanting to break the kiss for even a second, and wanting to maintain the easiest angle for Cole, Max moved over so that he was straddling Cole.

He didn't protest when Cole's hands began combing through his hair. Normally, he would slap anyone's hand who even got close to messing up his perfect spikes that he may or may not have spent thirty minutes in the bathroom every morning preparing, but in this moment, he was willing to let Cole to do anything he wanted if it meant the current of pleasure that conjoined their bodies wouldn't stop.

Desperate for air, Max pulled away and pressed his forehead against Cole's, hot breath mingling between their kiss-heated mouths. Feeling Cole's nimble fingers working at the buttons of his shirt, Max allowed the blond boy to run his hands up and down his chest.

"You have amazing muscles," Cole breathed in a husky voice that made Max lick his lips. He flexed his chest muscles while Cole groped his abs. "They're so hard."

"Let me see your body too."

Even though he tried to maintain his cool demeanor, Max couldn't contain his excitement when he got Cole's shirt off. After weeks of imagining what Cole's body looked like underneath his clothes, the real thing was so much enticing than any fantasy that had racked through his body.

Cole wasn't as muscular as he was, but he was really toned, so Max took the opportunity to touch every bit of bare flesh he could get his hands on. And the feeling was mutual, as their mouths found each other again while Max and Cole groped each other's chests.

Max was surprised when Cole flipped them over, and even more so when the blond began sucking on his nipples, but Max sunk a little deeper into the couch and surrendered himself to this hot searing pleasure. The way Cole's tongue swirled around his pink buds made Max arch his back to feel even more stimulation, which Cole understood from the way his mouth went into hyper-mode. Cole sucked, licked and even bit down on one nipple while he twisted the other roughly between his fingertips. Even when the occasional flash of pain shot through him, Max was fully enveloped in euphoria. If anything, Cole's take-charge attitude got him even hotter. But Max wasn't going to slide into submission so easily.

"Lick my armpits," Max said as he lifted his arms, and put his hands behind his head.

Cole was clearly taken aback by the request, his blue eyes widening. But seconds later, Max sighed when he felt Cole's eager tongue running along the curve of his armpit, leaving a long trail of saliva along the hairless area.

"Smell them." Cole complied, taking a big whiff that resulted in a low moan that made Max's dick throb. He couldn't take anymore. He already felt like he was in the midst of sensory overload. "Let's get naked."

They couldn't get their clothes off fast enough, pants and boxers tossed onto the floor before their naked bodies collided. Instantly, they were dry-humping, Max's hands kneading Cole's ass while their dicks slid against one another. Max was about six inches to Cole's five, pre-cum oozing much more steadily from his slit. He loved the way Cole whined when their balls slapped together, nuts churning with cum that was ready to shoot from the shaft.

Maneuvering their way onto the couch, Max and Cole arranged themselves into a 69 position: Cole on the bottom and Max on the top.

Bobbing his head between Cole's legs, Max held the bottom of the shaft and worked his tongue around the shaft. It was awkward at first, but when he felt how easily Cole was sucking him off, Max's competitive edge came flaring forward.

Muffled moans filled the room when Max eased his tongue down Cole's length, underneath his balls and between his ass cheeks. Max's appetite was ravenous as his tongue dove deeper into Cole's pink pucker, worming its way through the tight inner walls that clenched his tongue so viciously. More pre-cum gushed from his dick when he imagined sinking his six-inch dick into Cole's tight ass.

The friction was even more than his mind had conjured. With Cole underneath him on his back, Max had the blond boy's legs draped over his shoulders while he rocked his hips back and forth between Cole's ass cheeks like a piston, gradually picking up speed as Cole's hole softened around his cock.

"Feels…so…good," Cole said between the loud slapping sound of Max's balls against his ass.

Too absorbed in pleasure, Max only moaned in response, and picked up his pace even faster. He wrapped a sweaty hand around Cole's cock and stroked as fast as he could, making the blond boy shake all over as orgasm tore through his body. Thick spurts of hot cum shot from his throbbing cock and streaked across his chest.

"So hot," Max muttered.

Cole's orgasm had almost triggered his own, but Max wasn't even close to being done. He grabbed Cole's hips and lifted him clear into the air, using his superhuman strength to hold Cole in the air while he thrust up into that supple ass.

"_Oh God_," Cole whined, his arms wrapped around Max's neck. His body was still shuddering from the intensity of his orgasm, and now Max was working him into another dizzying climax.

Max slammed Cole against the front door and began pushing his dick even deeper into Cole's ass, striking the blond boy's sweet spot with such precision and accuracy that Cole felt his balls starting to ache again.

"Max, you're making me cum again! I'm cumming!" Max reveled in the way Cole's ass squeezed his cock so firmly while the blond was hurled into the throes of ecstasy. Cole totally lost it when he came, eyes rolling to the back of his head, mouth hanging open and sweaty chest muscles tensing beyond belief while his hard dick pulsed intensely.

By this point, Max was far too worked up to think about anything but cumming right now. He laid Cole on the kitchen counter and climbed on top of him, stroking his slick cock and squeezing his balls with his free hand. The sloshing sound of his sweaty hand sliding up and down his dick echoed in the kitchen alongside Cole's heavy moans, bringing Max closer to closer to his peak until finally he growled out his orgasm.

Cum erupted from the tip of his dick, shooting all over Cole's face: streaking through that beautiful beach blond hair, across his forehead and cheeks, along his lips and down his chin. Cole's face was covered in Max's cum, which excited the future super villain beyond belief.

It was too bad that he was going to have erase Cole's memory of any of this ever happening, but

it was fine. The image of his cum coating Cole's face would be perfect wet dream fuel. And when the urge built up too strongly for him to handle again, Max knew there was a hidden pool of attraction in Cole waiting for him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
